


Beside the Autumn Leaves

by doomedLeader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost JohnKat, Depression, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Replaying a sad part but with humans instead, Sad, Supposed to be about moirials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedLeader/pseuds/doomedLeader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wanted a KanayaKarkat fanfic so here's one) Kanaya and Karkat met in New York just before Kanaya mets Rose. Kanaya feels like she should help Karkat through the tough time he's having. Gamzee comes in and fucks things up and Karkat accidentally befriends a murderer while Eridan treads on dangerous waters. (Pun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside the Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I wanted a fanfic with Kanaya and karkat. It's like a human version of when gamzee went a little crazy and killed people but I changed shit because I'm awful at writing. ((ITS NOT DONE, AO3 JUST ISN'T LETTING ME SAVE. PLEASE DON'T READ TILL IM FINISHED!))

The late Spring rain gently dropped into Karkat's hair and sprinkled his shoulders. This was his first free day (his third day there). All that time before was unpacking and setting things up. Karkat sighed, thinking about the whole moving thing. He really moved all the way from Washington to New York. The apartment he choose was actually very nice and wasn't a shit stain most people would expect him to get. 

Karkat pushed the door open with the soft ring of the bell above the door Karkat smiled to himself as memories from Washington came up. There was only one other person in line and about three other people in the coffee shop, which wasn't enough to be bothersome. A nice small coffee shop almost like the one from back home. _Almost_. It was missing a dorky boy behind the counter who Karkat secretly admired. It wouldn't work out and Karkat knew it. 

The person in front of him collected their things from the counter and walked out. Karkat ordered a coffee and looked around for a moment then grabbed the cup that was handed to him as he held money out in the other hand. Since just about no one was in there and it was nearly silent, Karkat sat at a table and causally sipped his coffee. It was cloudy and Karkat was thinking about reading something but it was so nice his mind drifted. 

Lost in his thoughts he was snapped back when he heard someone enter on a phone. How annoying bwas their conversation caught his attention. 

"I know but you have to watch at least one with me." There was a pause then she replied. "Fine, I feel the same." She moved the phone away angrily. Karkat could have swore the words that pulled him away were "romance comedy" it was stupid but he had a thing for them. The girl who was talking was clearly taller than him and had dark brown hair and tan skin. He couldn't see her face until she turned to the person behind the counter and smiled. After she got whatever she had ordered she sat somewhat close to him. After a few mintues Karkat decided she wainterferes ting enough to introduce himself. 

"Uh, Hi." He leaned awkwardly towards her. 

"Hello." She said staring at him. 

"I'm Karkat." She frowned for a moment then widdened her eyes.

"Im not interested." Karkat leaned back and scoffed. 

"I wasn't trying to hit on you. I just overheard you talking and was wondering what you were watching." She squinted then smiled.

"I was talking with my girlfriend and trying to convince her to watch The Notebook." Karkat nearly jumped. 

"That's one of my favorites!" Then he held himself down. A little too excited might raise some questions. 

"That's what I was trying to tell her." She smiled. "I'm Kanaya by the way." 


End file.
